


raise me to your lips

by SofieChappell



Series: Body and Soul [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Deepthroating, Dom Magnus Bane, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofieChappell/pseuds/SofieChappell
Summary: He doesn’t mind the work, per se. He is in the position he wanted to be in for so long, and he always found comfort in overseeing the nitty-gritty logistics of the Institute. This time, however, it keeps him away from Magnus. The current wave of nonsense began literally the day following their first scene—which means he barely had time for a few short kisses here and there, nothing more. And he wants.





	1. down on your knees and adore me

Alec feels like he is a heartbeat away from flipping his desk and telling the entire Institute to go fuck themselves. He has been swamped by reports throughout the last week, so much so that he spent only two of those nights at Magnus’ place. The rest of time he has been sleeping on the couch in his office or, if he was lucky, in his old room. Not that the place feels like _his_ anymore. There are maybe two pairs of sweatpants forgotten in the drawers; the linens smell like laundry detergent instead of sandalwood mixed with Magnus’ natural scent. He was even forced to leave his face scruffy the first time he spent the night when he found out he had no more sharp razors there.

He doesn’t mind the work, per se. He is in the position he wanted to be in for so long, and he always found comfort in overseeing the nitty-gritty logistics of the Institute. This time, however, it keeps him away from Magnus. The current wave of nonsense began literally the day following their first scene—which means he barely had time for a few short kisses here and there, nothing more. And he _wants_.

They have been sending each other vague texts all the time, hinting and teasing and suggesting. Alec has gotten the tiniest taste that night – he can’t help but crave more. He even given into temptation and did some research online one time, as a quick break from work. He ended up dizzy with desire and was forced to quickly jerk off in his en-suite bathroom, muffling the raw sounds trying to escape his throat.

There is a knock on the door. Alec looks up and sees Jace standing on the doorstep. “What is it this time?” He doesn’t even try to hide his annoyance. He sometimes tries to remember the last time when the sight of Jace meant good news for him. He didn’t come up with an answer yet.

“I need your help,” he says, flippant and demanding, as always.

Alec bites his cheek to not make a remark. “What did you do this time?” he asks, calm and bussiness-like. This is his duty after, isn't it?

Jace takes a breath and starts, “I know we didn’t report it before, but Clary and I went—”

This is as far as he gets. “No. You know what, I don’t care. Figure it out yourself. See if grandma dearest wants to help. I’m not doing a single thing for you, not today,” Alec says as he turns his laptop off and stands up.

To say Jace is shocked would be an understatement. “Alec, what are you—”

“You’ve made a decision to do something stupid, you’ll deal with the consequence yourself for once. I’m outta here.” No one stops him on his way out of the Institute. His power walk and his frown are enough to keep away even the most annoying of his fellow Shadowhunters.

***

The dark, elegant door clicks shut behind him as he enters Magnus’ loft. He has never needed any key; Magnus explained to him some time ago that his wards are more than enough to keep the unwanted guests out – and that Alec is the exact opposite of an unwanted visitor.

Magnus perks up at the sound. He sits sprawled on one of the couches, all soft and relaxed, a book in his hand—new-looking one, definitely reading for pleasure and not work then. “Alexander, I didn’t expect you this early.” Alec suspects there is an _or at all_ at the end of this sentence that Magnus decided to leave unspoken.

“Jace came to me to clean up yet another of his messes. I really didn’t want to do it so I bailed,” he says with a shrug.

“You naughty boy, who are you and what did you do with my law-abiding, dutiful Alexander,” Magnus teases as he comes up to steal a sweet kiss. “I’m not complaining though.” He kisses him again, a pleased smile on his lips stopping the kiss from escalating. “I was just thinking about grabbing some dinner. Hungry?”

“Very.”

After they finished eating, Magnus takes Alec’s hand and they go out on the balcony. The night is beautiful, warm and light, the calming hum of New York in the background. They meant to drink one more glass of wine and continue to catch up on the events of the past days, but then Magnus tilted his head just so that Alec could kiss him and one kiss lead to another that lead to several more and that’s how Alec finds himself straddled and kissed senseless by an eager Magnus, wine and conversation long forgotten.

He missed it so much. He needed it even more. His mind is blank, quick bites to his lips and warm body under his palms are enough to make the rest of the world irrelevant.

“Magnus,” he gets out when Magnus pulls away for a quick breath. He gets a hum in response before the kisses resume. It takes a lot of willpower to break them, but he really, really wants to ask. “Magnus,” he repeats and waits a beat for his boyfriend to focus on the words he is about to speak. He looks in his eyes and finds them already unglamoured and darkened by desire. “Would you—could we... _scene_ tonight? I’ve been thinking about you like that all week,” he confesses in one breath.

Magnus smirks. “Been thinking, huh? And what exactly,” he brings his hips down to grind against Alec, “have you been thinking about?” He bows down and latches his lips to Alec’s neck, open and wet and completely _unfair_.

But it’s also enough for Alec to lose the last remnants of his filter and so he says, “I want, _oh_ , I want to take you into my mouth, show you how grateful I am for you, show you how I adore you, how you should be worshipped.”

At this, Magnus bites down on the skin he has been licking. Pleasure shoots through Alec’s body, quick and electrifying. “Is that all, pretty boy?”

“I want to be yours, completely yours, for you to do with me as you please.”

Magnus pulls away from him fast, and Alec lets out a whine. He lays backs on the couch, spread open, his shirt rumpled and lips reddened, looking better than all Alec’s sex dreams combined. “Do it. Please me. Show me everything.”

Alec’s head spins for a moment, all the possibilities blinding him. But then Magnus smiles encouragingly and tips his head back so his neck is even more on display and this is all Alec needs. He scrambles until he is Magnus’ lap. He takes Magnus’ head in his face and stills it. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to the left side of his temple, then—the right. He kisses eyebrows, cheekbones, the very tip of Magnus’ nose, and Magnus keeps making these soft, muted noises. His thumbs press little circles into Magnus jaws when he finally reaches the man’s lips.

He doesn’t stay there for as long as Magnus would like him to. Instead, he kisses his chin, and then presses a line of kisses to Magnus jaw, first to the right, then to the left. Magnus kneads at his sides, not strong enough to leave bruises yet; this is something Alec intends to fix.

He opens his mouth more as he moves to the neck. He nips at his Adam’s apple, relishing in its rapid movements. He licks stripe after stripe up and down the exquisite length and it still doesn’t feel like enough. “Can I mark you, please, let me leave a mark on you,” he mumbles against the hot skin.

“Oh, yes, yes, pretty boy, do that,” Magnus’ voice comes out ragged and breathy. Alec doesn’t need any more encouragement; he presses his lips to the golden skin and sucks hard. Magnus continues to babble. “I need everybody to see how good my boy is for me, how badly he wants me, how I give him everything he needs.”

Alec pulls back to look at his work. It’s reddening nicely and he drags his fingers against the spot and then makes his way lower. Magnus is wearing one of his lounging shirts, so he doesn’t have to bother with buttons – he just pushes the fabric up and out of the way with a little help from Magnus.

He puts his hand on Magnus’ pecs, fingers splayed to touch as much of the smooth skin as possible. His fingertips press little circles into the sculpted muscles and he has to bite back a groan when there is no give. He goes back to work “You are divine,” he whispers as he mouths the hollow between Magnus’ collarbones.

His boyfriend’s hands work tirelessly at him, grabbing at his sides harshly and then smoothing it over with the gentlest of touches. Alec is pretty sure there will be bruises afterwards; he doesn’t care.

He doesn’t know how long he spends worshipping Magnus’ chest; no matter how much time it takes, however, it is no enough. There is no such thing as enough time he can spend with his mouth and his hands on Magnus, no such thing as enough time he can spend revering him. He tries to put all that love and adoration in his kisses, in the way he drags his teeth over the glistening skin only to sooth it with his tongue a moment later. He sucks on Magnus’ nipples hard, just the way he knows the man loves it, and he is rewarded by the most breathtaking moans. He follows the valleys and ridges of Magnus’ abs with the tip of his tongue.

He made his way to the waistline of Magnus. Magnus grabs his hands forcefully. Alec manages to keep the whine in his throat. “Uh-uh. Did you forget the magic word?” he chastises.

 Alec wastes no time. “Please, Magnus, please, let me take your pants off so I can suck you, let me make you feel so good, I need to feel you in my mouth, please, please.”

“Good boy,” he praises and pets his hair. “You can take my pants off now.”

Alec tugs at the soft fabric and with Magnus lifting his hips he manages to pull them off, not all the way down, but enough for what he wants to do.

Magnus isn’t wearing any underwear; Alec stopped being actually surprised by that fact quite early on in their relationship, but still, the sudden sight of Magnus’ cock, hard and leaking, is enough to make his head spin with want.

He slides back on the couch for a better angle and sets out to work. He peppers the base with chaste kisses before he licks along the vein on the underside of Magnus cock which earns him a deep groan. He licks and licks the shaft, getting it all wet and messy with his spit before he puts his lips around the very tip and presses his tongue to the dripping slit. The precome is dizzyingly salty; he wants every drop of it that Magnus has to offer. He moves his lips lower, so that the entire crown is in his mouth, and gives the first suck as his hands start to fondle Magnus’ balls.

“Fuck, yes, Alexander, just like that,” he pants. “You are doing so fucking good.”

An electrifying shiver goes down Alec’s spine and he works to get more and more of Magnus cock into his mouth.  He works the length inch by inch, revelling in the way the delicious girth stretches his lips. He doesn’t go too far, doesn’t want to, not yet. He wants to keep it slow, make Magnus as pliant and boneless with pleasure as possible.

He pulls off Magnus’ cock and instead takes one of his balls into his mouth, enjoying the smooth weight on his tongue, and then does the same with the other one. His neck is twisted at a painful angle, too painful to do it for as long as he would like to. He pulls off and ignores Magnus’ attempts to keep him right where he is. He slides off the couch and onto his knees; he makes quick work of Magnus’ pants, taking them all them way off.

Magnus has realized what Alec is doing and he gets on boards with it immediately, lifting his legs to help pull the annoying clothing out of the way and then spreading them as far apart as he can so Alec can have all the freedom of movements he needs to suck Magnus.

Alec doesn’t waste any more time and picks up right where he left off, sucking on Magnus’ balls, one at a time. He could go on like that for hours, but Magnus grows impatient and pulls him off with a hard tug of his hair. The man knows how much Alec loves to have his hair tugged, so he uses it against him with no mercy, first pulling his head back and looking at him. He must like what he sees because he tugs again, this time guiding Alec’s head back to his leaking cock.

Alec happily lets him, keeping he mouth slack as Magnus pushes his dick back inside. He works his tongue around it as much as he can, but Magnus has other idea, pushing him down even further until the tip touches the back of Alec’s mouth. Alec forces himself to relax and breathe deeply through his nose.

Magnus presses his nails into Alec’s skull and massages. “I love your mouth so fucking much, you have no idea.” He sounds like he is barely staying in control. He gently pushes Alec’s head further down. The tip slips into Alec’s throat and he feels like he could come just from this.

It wasn’t easy, learning to take Magnus into his throat, but it was worth every embarrassing minute spent practicing on various phallic objects once he realized how much he likes it. He actually came untouched when he first let Magnus fuck his throat, overtaken by the feeling of helplessness.

He looks up at Magnus, sees him watching _him_ taking the cock as deep as it can go into Alec’s throat, mouth slack and chest heaving. He hollows his cheeks and gives a little suck; it’s all the incentive Magnus needs to remember what to do. He fists as much of Alec’s hair as possible – maybe he should let it grow out a bit more, make it even easier for Magnus to manhandle him – and moves his head, setting a quick pace.

There is nothing else Alec can do but take it. He loves it. He moans around the length and it’s what makes Magnus’ dam break and he starts speaking.

“Fuck, I love how much you love sucking me off, yes, don’t think I don’t know how much of a slut for it you are.”

All of that praise goes straight to Alec’s own dick, making his buckle into nothing, hoping for friction he isn’t going to get. He keeps his hands on Magnus’ tights to keep himself steady; he also doesn’t think Magnus would appreciate him focusing on anything but his pleasure, and he wants to be _so good_ for him.

“And you look so good on your knees, yes, fuck, _Alec_ , it’s like you were made just for kneeling for me.”

Maybe he was. It feels amazing to be kneeling for Magnus, like he finally is where he is supposed to be. Like the cock in his throat is what is needed to make him complete. He is overflowing with spit, it’s leaking from him mouth down Magnus cock and trickling all the way down onto his balls.

“I wish I could show you how good you are, how good your mouth is.”

He sucks harder. Magnus is no longer keeping the rhythm, barely able to grip Alec’s hair as hard as he would like him to, but it’s not important anymore. There is only thing it can mean and Alec is giddy with anticipation. It’s been way too long since he last got to taste Magnus; and this is his favourite flavour after all. He puts his all into sucking him, using all the tricks he picked up since they started doing this; he moans, he curls his tongue just so, he lets his lower teeth drag featherlike across the sensitive skin on the upstroke, he watches Magnus through his lashes until he hears exactly what he has been yearning to hear for so long.

“I’m gonna come, Alexander, it’s too much, I’m goin’—” he looks down on Alec, he must see the reddened and abused lips, spit spilling from the corners of his mouth, eyes darker than he has ever seen them, debauched and filthy—Magnus throws his head back and growls as every muscle in his body tightens and he comes, warm and white and overwhelming. Alec is right there, sucking him dry.

It lasts forever, and when he comes back, Alec is still licking at him, touches slow and feather-like, but it’s still too much for him. “Love, please, please,” he breathes out. Alec presses one last kiss to the crown and pulls back, sitting on his heels. His hands are stroking Magnus’ thighs soothingly.

Magnus reaches to Alec’s face and thumbs at his cheeks; this makes Alec realize he must have teared up during the blowjob. It’s not uncommon while deep throating someone, but Alec must make sure Magnus doesn’t interpret it the wrong way. He tilts his head and takes his thumb into his mouth, copying the sucking he just did on Magnus’ other body part. This one is salty too, although it’s not as good as Magnus’ come.

Magnus pulls his finger out and drags it across Alec’s puffy lips. “I love you, Alexander,” he breathes out. “I can’t wait to show you just how much.”

Alec doesn’t even try to stifle his moan.


	2. like a prayer

Magnus eases him up from his knees and Alec can’t help but let out a hiss of pain. Objectively speaking, kneeling directly on cold stone floor is not best practice. Magnus cups his face, tracing small circles with his thumb. “Love, are you okay?”

His abused throat makes his voice hoarse and weak when he tries to speak. “Yes, it’s just—My knees—”Magnus’ other hand is already alight with magic, ready to heal and soothe and Alec’s heart lurches.  He brings his own hand up, “No, you don’t have to. I want to feel this, feel _everything_.” There is a miniscule, blink-and-you-miss-it quirk of Magnus eyebrow, and if Alec wasn’t so finely attuned to his frequency, he wouldn’t know how torn Magnus was, how much he worried about hurting Alec, or Alec hurting himself, even more so since this _experiment_ , so to say, has started. Since _Alec_ started it.

Before he knows what’s happening, Magnus has him pulled flush against his chest. He looks at him, deep and tender, eyes unglamoured, before he takes Alec’s head in both his hands and kisses him. His tongue rolls in Alec’s mouth, languid and thorough. Warmth coils in Alec’s belly and grounds him, and with Magnus’ arms bracketing him and his scent enveloping him, Alec’s world shrinks to him and him alone. How long they stand like that, getting lost in each other, Alec could never tell.

But then Magnus’ hand scratches his nape and Magnus’ teeth sink into his lower lip and just right back Alec is reminded of how urgent his want for his lover is, how much he wants his hand on him, or his lips, or whatever else he wants to put on Alec.

He whispers a plea in-between their kisses, for something, anything, and Magnus pushes him, leads him step by step back into the loft. There must have been magic involved, given the way they didn’t bump into or tripped over anything on their way, too busy with each other to watch where they step.

It isn’t until Magnus gently pushed him away that Alec realizes they reached the bedroom. Dazed, he leans back for more kisses, but Magnus backs away ever so slightly. “No, no more. Now lose the clothes and lay down on the bed for me, so I can look at how pretty my boy is.” He takes a step back and stares at Alec, eyes dark.

Alec forgot that he already undressed Magnus on the balcony and he freezes with his hand halfway to the first button when he catches the sight of his body. His golden skin glistens even more with the sheen layer of sweat covering it. Tiny red marks pepper his neck and upper body, guiding Alec’s eyes to his spent, softening cock between his legs. Everything about him screams power; right there, standing in his own bedroom, naked and sated, he seems like he owns the world, like he can crush it or save it on a whim.

“I’m not a patient man, Alexander,” Magnus says, pulling Alec out of his reverie. He closes his eyes and methodically unbuttons his shirt, forces his breath to stay calm and rhythmic even though there is nothing he would like more than to tear his clothes apart. Magnus may claim he is not patient, but this is the biggest lie Alec has ever heard. He knows firsthand how slow Magnus likes to take it, how he elevated teasing to an art form.

Alec, in turn, may claim he hates it, but it would be the biggest like he has ever told.

He tips his shoulders back and lets the shirt fall down to his wrist, the soft material sliding down his arms like a caress. He catches it in time and folds it neatly in half. When it’s safely draped over an armrest of a settee, he moves to the waistband of his jeans. As he circles his finger around the button, he dares to cast a glance at Magnus.

He is still looking at him, leisurely leaning on a doorframe, glamour long forgotten. His tongue darts out to wet his lips when Alec pops that first button. He hides it well, but Alec can see how much effort it takes for him to not walk up and ravish him right then and there. Pants join the shirt on the armrest, and so do boxers.

Not long ago, Alec would be flushed all over and desperately trying to find cover, to position himself so that he is less on display. There is a weak voice in the back of his mind still, one that talks over and over about propriety and decency, but he has learnt to ignore it. He knows he looks good, he knows how much pleasure Magnus gets from looking at his naked form and he gives it generously. It’s a perpetual loop, really; the more confident he gets, the more Magnus loves it, which in turn boosts Alec’s ego even more.

The heat in Magnus’ eyes is inimitable and priceless, so Alec stretches on the bed, all languid and decadent. He doesn’t touch himself; he knows it will be worth it to neglect his aching cock for now. He lets his arms fall by the sides of his head and tips his head to showcase his long neck before he looks at Magnus, eyes hooded, thrumming with the anticipation of his reward.

Magnus lets the silence ring between them, lets them enjoy the charged air in the room before he speaks. „You were so good to me, pretty boy, you deserved a reward.” He snaps his fingers and a bunch of rope appears in his hand, hanging loosely off of it. It’s beautiful, dark red and silky smooth. He stalks to Alec, his movements even more fluid than usual.

Behind the heat in his eyes, however, Alec can see the question, clear as day. He throws his head back and moans, “Yes, please, Magnus.”

“Spread your legs, nice and wide.” Alec does as he is told and immediately he can feel Magnus warm, nimble fingers setting to work on tying the knot around his left ankle. The rope is solid against his skin, and surprisingly heavy, but also velvety. Magnus secures the other end to the bedpost and circles the bed for repeat the process on the other side.

He chose not to do this with his magic and Alec is grateful. His quiet presence and meticulous work steadies Alec; his brain falls silent and he can focus on simply experiencing what Magnus has to offer.

When his hands are too tied to the bedposts, Magnus takes a step back and lets his eyes roam over the expanse of Alec’s body. “You are so pretty, Alexander,” he says. “And all mine.”

“Yours,” Alec whispers. “Only yours.”

Magnus leans down and presses a kiss to his lips, quick and dirty. When he pulls back he props Alec’s chin up with his fingers and makes sure he is looking straight at him.“You were gone for so long and I was so lonely,” his tone seems flippant but is anything but. He knows full well how much Alec loves hearing him speak about his desires. “I went on a little trip to entertain myself, to this cute little shop that I love. I can’t wait to take you there, I’m sure you’ll love it too.” Alec doesn’t have enough working brain cells to try to imagine such a trip. Magnus continues, unfazed. “I’ve found something there that you might like. Would you like to see it?”

Alec whines before he can think better of it. It must have been good enough answer though, because Magnus smirks and snaps his fingers yet again and a tiny dark box appears. He takes out a small matte black thing out of it and tosses the box aside. The item is curved inexplicably, even if elegantly, and Alec isn’t quite sure what—

Magnus turns the base and there is a faint buzzing sound. That sound is what makes it click in Alec’s mind, but the realization is quickly followed by the white-hot wave of want. He makes a small sound, half whine, half moan. “It’s supposed to massage your prostate, pretty boy. Imagine it pressing nice and snug against your favourite little spot while I suck you off. Would you like that?” There are sounds coming out of Alec’s mouth, but they don’t resemble any language known to mankind. “I don’t think I quite got that, darling.” His fingertips travel leisurely across Alec’s thigh, the strong muscles quiver under the featherlike touch.

“Please, Magnus, please.”

“I would never deny my pretty boy anything when he asks so nicely.” He coats the vibrator with a thin coat of lube in few fast motions and presses the tip to Alec’s entrance. It’s not big enough to require prep, but Alec can still feel the delicious stretch as it disappears inside his body. The toy rests in his body, snug and secure, still not turned on, and Magnus shifts so he can lick a line up from the root to the very tip of Alec’s cock. He focuses on the crown, mouths it, slow and decadent, and shivers take over Alec.

Magnus puts his hand on his trembling thigh, rubs it up and down, calm and solid. “Easy, darling. Relax.” He presses a kiss into Alec’s lower stomach. “There’s a rule, though. You can’t come until I tell you to. You know how much I love your cock in my mouth. You wouldn’t take that away from me before I enjoyed it properly, now would you?”

“Never, Magnus, I’ll be good, I promise.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, pretty boy.”

Magnus kneels on the bed and makes himself comfortable between Alec’s spread legs. He begins the onslaught slowly, pressing a line of kisses up from the root of Alec’s cock to the very tip. The tongue circles around the crown and Alec can feel the saliva dripping down on him. Magnus takes the tip in, massages it with his rolling lips and Alec has to shut his eyes before he breaks the promise he has just given.

His lover works his dick leisurely, taking him a tiny bit more with every move downwards. He knows the exact pace needed to make Alec mad with desire; one that forces him to focus completely on the sensations while being way too little than what Alec wants.

Alec gets lost in it, as he always does; he grunts and whines under his breath, lets his muscles tense however they want, until he forgets about everything else beside Magnus warm, wet mouth.

He screams when Magnus twists the base of the plug inside him. His hips buckle, wild and uncontrolled, and while normally he would worry about hurting Magnus, this time he _can’t_.  He isn’t exactly unaware of pleasure his prostate can provide him, but this is more than he could ever expect. The plug presses perfectly against his spot and vibrates hard without slowing down.

Everything inside him tenses up and he thrashes against his bounds. “Magnus, I can’t, I can’t!” Magnus doesn’t tease him with an answer, but he also doesn’t grant him permission; he continues sucking his cock, steady and methodical.

The pleas mix with incoherent babbling as Alec tries to stave off the orgasm coiling in his gut. There will be marks from all his struggles against the restraints, however futile they are; Magnus tied him down expertly, leaving him nothing but an inch or two of movement.

The rest of the reality becomes irrelevant as Alec drowns in the exquisite sensations, unable to say how long they spend just like that, just the two of them completely engrossed in each other.

Magnus pulls off with a pop, his hand continues flying up and down Alec’s length. “Come, pretty boy, let me taste you,” he drawls, and this is all the encouragement Alec needs. The deafening grunt tears from his throat and he come, painting thick stripes across Magnus’ lips and tongue.

He’s vaguely aware of Magnus licking him clean, then moving up to press his solid body against Alec’s. There is no more insistent pressure against his prostate – Magnus must have used magic to get it out of Alec. He must have also banished the rope away too, but the effort of moving his arms to touch Magnus is herculean. It’s quiet around them and it’s quiet in Alec’s brain, at last. 

They lie pressed close together, Alec’s breathing not yet returned to normal, Magnus murmuring sweet nothings into Alec’s hair, on the verge of falling asleep, when Alec tenses up, against all odds, and whispers, “I never asked you.”

“You never asked me what, sweetest?”

“If you want— _it_.” Magnus is certain Alec would be blushing all over if he wasn’t still flushed from their earlier activities. He’s been getting better at talking about sex, especially afterwards rather beforehand, but there is still work for an improvement. Magnus has already prepared for his funeral the day Alec lets loose and properly talks dirty in this deep, raspy voice of his. Alec takes a deep breath and continues, “If you want to— _dominate_ _me_ , I guess. Do whatever the stuff I really want you to do to me is called.”

“Alexander, you must know by now that I _always_ want to do you.” The answer causes Alec to giggle into his chest and swats him at the same time. Magnus has thought he’s adorable from the first time he laid his eyes on this impossible man, but there is something to be said about how breathtakingly cute he is when too fucked out to care about keeping up his serious demeanour.

“No, I mean—I don’t want you to do anything just to humour me or something. I—You keep talking about how I can always say _no_ , at any point, for any reason, but I just realized I never made sure to let you know the opposite is true.”

Magnus guides his chin up so they can look each other straight in the eye. “Alexander, trust me, I’m not in the habit of doing things against my will,” he says, slow. “But besides that, I love this little exploration of yours. I love seeing you feeling so safe you can let go like that. I love how you react to me taking over, how I can give you pleasure with my power.”

Alec studies him for a moment, letting the words hang between them, before he smiles and kisses Magnus, languid and steady.

The rest of the world doesn’t reappear for them that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's been several millenia since i updated and i'm sorry! i promise i'll be better!  
> i hope you liked the chapter tho  
> unbeta'd  
> comments and kudos warm my silly little heart!  
> <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd  
> comments and kudos are the best reward a writer can wish for!


End file.
